LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P1/Transcript
Kingofevil9 and 22kingdomheartsfan present.....an LOTM story..... (Late at night in the city of New York, Home of the Defenders of Peace, one their many allies, Yang Xiao Long is seen walking down the street talking on her scroll) Yang: Seriously Shade, it's fine. Shade: *Voice* Yang, you know that part of New York is the worst during the night! Yang: So? I've dealt with worse and you know that. Shade: *Voice* Still, it's pretty suspicious that Blake's kids would be hiding out there. Yang: They aren't really hiding Shade. Blake said they just up and left to come here, no idea why. Shade: *Voice* Did he tell you WHY you were picked of all people? Yang: Not sure, but I think he needed someone who could knock some sense into his kids if need be. Shade: *Voice* I don't know... Yang: Look, I'll call back when I'm done. You stay safe now you hear? Shade: *Voice* Yep. See ya. (Shade hangs up before Yang opens up two pictures, both of two blonde haired boys who both also have yellow eyes) Yang: Daniel and Adam Hendricks. How did I get mixed up in all this God stuff? (Yang continues walking before the scene pans to look at the sky) LOTM: Burning Sun (Yang is then seen nearing what seems to be an old abandoned club) Yang: Hm, weird for a big city to keep an old building like this around. You'd think they'd demolish it. (Yang then stops as she hears voices coming from inside) Yang: Hm? ???: *Voice* Dude holy crap! ???: *Voice* He's going at it hard! ???: *Voice* AHHHHH!!! ???: *Voice* WHOA!!! Yang: ??? ???: *Voice* HE'S FLYING TOWARD THE DOOR!!! Yang: !! (Yang steps aside as a man breaks through the door and lands on his back groaning. His shirt is seen singed from what appears to be some kind of heat blast) Yang:...... ???: Whoa man! (One of the blonde haired boys steps out and looks at the man, revealing himself as the younger brother Adam Hendricks) Adam: You absolutely demolished him bro! (The other boy, Daniel, then steps out and looks down with a smirk) Daniel: Who's taking the champion title again there man? ???: I-I-I-I.... Daniel: Beat it. (The man gets up and runs off in fear before the two brothers head inside. Yang is seen watching) Yang:....Jackpot. (Yang goes and enters the old clubhouse. She looks around to see a bunch of people sitting at tables or standing and watching a ring set up in the middle of the room. Daniel and Adam are seen talking together) Yang:..... (Yang walks over to the two before another girl runs up to the two) ???: Daniel! Daniel: *Looks* Oh hey! Amanda! Amanda: Dude! That fight! Holy crap that fight! Daniel: Awesome right? Amanda: Yeah! The way you hit him with that fire blast was awesome! Daniel: Heh, well thanks. Yang: Um- Adam: Oh man, all these guys must be scared now! Amanda: No one's ever gonna get that championship title from you! Yang: Excuse- Daniel: Well don't give me all the credit. Amanda: Oh right, you wanna give him so too? Daniel: Of course! Why wouldn't I give credit to- Yang: Excuse me! (The 3 look over and see Yang standing there) Amanda:... Who are you? Daniel: Likely just some fan girl I bet. Yang: Good guess but wrong. You're Daniel and Adam Hendricks right? Daniel: That we are. Adam: Pleasure to meet you ma'am! Yang: *Thinking* Man Blake hasn't told them about me yet? Adam: What brings you to the Fight Club? Yang: You two bring me here. Adam: Huh? Yang: Your dad sent me. Daniel:..... Adam:....Oh. Amanda: Your dad? Daniel: The God of Light. Amanda: Oh right! Adam: H-He sent you? Yang: Yep. He and me are old buddies, same with Team Ace. Your dad told me you guys just up and left and sent me to find you. Adam: Oh w-we didn't mean it like that! We'd never leave home! Daniel: We've just got a lot to defend at this club. Amanda: Wait you left home? Adam: We're staying at a friend's house! Yang: So... You guys hang out here a lot then? Daniel: Yep. Adam: Daniel here is the champion of the fight club! Amanda: And he's the best! Daniel: Heh, guilty as charged. Yang: Does Blake know? Adam:..... Daniel:......No? Yang: So, what if he somehow managed to find out you were competing in a fight club? Daniel: !! Adam: W-Wait no! Please don't tell him! Yang: Why? Adam: He can't know about this! Yang: And why's that? Adam: This is too much fun! Daniel: Yeah, fighting all these Gifted here is actually a lot of good fun. Yang: Gifted?? Daniel: Yep! Look around, everyone in this room is Gifted! Amanda: Except for me. Daniel: Yeah but you're okay Amanda! Amanda: *Smile* Yang: I see. Daniel: Now then, if you don't mind leaving, we've got a little break coming up. Adam: Yeah! We're going down to Sammy's for dinner! Amanda: Yep! Yang:.. Sorry but I can't do that. Daniel:.... Yang: Look, I get it. Fighting a bunch of strong and powerful people? That's something I'd love to do myself. But Blake asked me to come look for you guys. So either you guys gotta go back or I tell him where you are. Adam:.... Amanda:..... Daniel: But what if we don't wanna leave? Yang: Well... (Yang grabs Daniel's arm) Yang: I'll force you! Adam: !! Daniel:..... (Yang then feels a growing heat on her arm) Yang: Huh? (Yang notices an orange and black arm reaching out of Daniel's chest grabbing onto her arm. Smoke begins to emit from it before she lets go and steps back holding her arm) Yang: AH!!! Adam: Daniel? Daniel: Guess I'll have to initiate a challenge then. Amanda: Huh?? Yang: Challenge huh? If you say so Daniel! (Yang charges toward Daniel) Daniel: *Thinking* I know she's a family friend, but she's left me no choice! (Daniel's shoulders cinder with fiery embers) Daniel: BURNING SUN!!! (An orange and black armored Spirit then emerges from Daniel's body before he punches Yang's arm) Burning Sun: RAH!!! Yang: !!! HUH?!?! Daniel; Surprised!? Behold a power NO ONE can match! A Spirit! Burning Sun! (Burning Sun uppercuts Yang knocking her on her back) Yang: *Grabs her chin* Blake THIS would have been good to know before hand... Adam: Whoa be careful Daniel! She's a friend! Daniel: Don't worry Adam. We're not criminals or abusers. But I won't risk my title here! Burning Sun: Daniel, this power I felt from her wasn't a Gift. I believe she may have an Aura. Daniel: Aura? Hm, well that just makes the fight MORE interesting. (Yang stands up, cracks her neck and faces Daniel) Yang: All right Daniel. You want this fight? Then I'll take you on. Amanda: Hey don't you know you're fighting a Spirit? You can't win. Yang: You think this is the first time I've fought a spirit? Not even close. Adam: She's fought Spirits before. Daniel:.... Hey. Let's have a wager. Yang: Hm? Daniel: You win, we'll come peacefully back home. If you lose however... (Daniel smirks) Daniel: You leave and tell dad we were never in this building. Got it? Yang: …. *Thinks for a moment* … All right. I won't tell Blake if you win. Daniel: Good. Get ready Burning Sun! Burning Sun: Get ready blondie! I'm gonna turn that prissy ass haircut of yours into cinders! Yang: !! *eyes turn red* WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!?!?! *Hair flares up* Daniel: ! What?? (Yang suddenly shoots forward and throws a punch and lands a blow on Burning Sun) Burning Sun: !! Daniel: !! GNN!!! (A bit of blood shoots out from Daniel's lip) Adam: Bro! Amanda: DANIEL!!! Daniel: No way, she actually hurt him!? Burning Sun: Goddamn lady. (Burning Sun's fists glow orange with heat) Burning Sun: Was it something I SAID?!! (Burning Sun lands a powerful blow to Yang's gut) Yang: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (Burning Sun punches her in the face knocking her away) Yang: *Thinking* This Spirit's power.....is off the charts!! (Yang lands on her back) Yang GNN!! Daniel: Hm, guess that proves it. Adam: Burning Sun really IS capable against an Aura User! (Yang slowly gets up as she wipes some spit from her mouth) Yang: We're not done... (Yang stands up straight and slams her fists together as her hair flares up again) Amanda: !! How is she still able to fight?! Adam: Whoa! Daniel: Dammit, she's coming back! (Yang charges toward Daniel) Yang: RAAAAH!!! Daniel: INTERCEPT HER BURNING SUN!!!! (Burning Sun appears in front of Daniel and grabs onto Yang's fists) Burning Sun: This power!! (Yang pulls back and punches Burning Sun in the chest) Burning Sun: HNNG!!! Daniel: GRAH!!! Amanda: Daniel!! Daniel: Gnn, let her have it Burning Sun! Burning Sun: I'm!! Trying!! (Burning Sun then begins to deliver a barrage of fiery punches) Burning Sun: HOW ABOUT I TURN UP THE HEAT!?! (Yang then grabs Burning Sun's fist) Burning Sun: !! Yang: How about I take the honor of doing so!? (Yang starts to punch Burning Sun in various parts of his body) Burning Sun: GNN!!! Daniel: GAAH!!! Yang: Here's the big one! (Yang rams her fist into Burning Sun's cheek, knocking him hard into the ground) Burning Sun: GRAAAAAH!!! Daniel: GAAHAAA!!! (Daniel falls to the ground in pain) Amanda: DANNY!!! Adam: He....He lost? (Yang loses her glow as Daniel sits up) Daniel: Y-You....You're unreal....! Yang: *Panting* You're... You're not so bad yourself. But then again. You are Blake's kid after all. Daniel: Y-Yeah. (Daniel stands up) Yang: Still, I've also never seen a Spirit like yours. He's got the speed and strength to rival my friend Scott's Spirit. Daniel: Oh trust me. He doesn't even fight at one hundred percent. Adam: Except that one time. Daniel: Exactly. And I'm sure those three dudes are still in the hospital. Yang: Heh. Well either way, this fight's over. Adam: Aw man.... Daniel: And that means..... Yang: Come on you two. Daniel: Dammit! Amanda: Here, can I come along? Yang: Sure. Amanda: Awesome! Yang: Let's go! (The group goes and leaves the club) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts